Kiba's Turn
by Crazy Cherries
Summary: Water baloons? Sakura whacking people off of things? Little kids being hurtled through space? Yup, you guessed it, Sakura and Ino are back again. And this time, there's no holding back.


_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto_

Dedicated to: 3Blue3Moon3, because Kiba really does deserve love.

Check out the other fics that Ino and Sakura meddle in!

* * *

**Kiba's Turn**

"Ino…who are we gonna meddle with today?"

"Hmm…" Ino looks down at her nails. "Well since Jiraiya and Tsunade are still…a little busy why don't we go up to Hokage tower, throw two water balloons and match up whoever they land on?"

Sakura smiles. "Brilliant!"

As soon as they reach the top, they kick Naruto off of the railing (he really shouldn't sit on that, one day he'll fall off on accident) and get ready to aim.

"I'll go first!" Ino shouts.

"Fine."

"Alrighty then!" and she lets go of the water balloon, which just so happens to land on Kiba.

Back down on earth Kiba freaks out. "Who threw that?" he looks around and sees little kids laughing at him. "I'm going to kill you!" and off he goes.

"He must never find out that was us." Sakura says solemnly, she doesn't wanna die.

"Well der forehead, I'm too pretty to die young." Sakura rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, let's just let him do whatever he wants to those little kids. It'll distract him long enough for us to make up a plan." Then Sakura (accidentally) lets go of the water balloon. Both girls lean over the railing looking for who it hit.

On the ground, a very angry Temari is looking for the ones who hit her with a water balloon. "Who threw that!" she sees little kids whimpering in a corner. "So it was you, eh?"

"Let's not let Temari know either…"

"Well der piggy, I'm too pretty to die young." Ino glares.

"Let's just get out of here. Before they look up."

Just as Temari's about to beat the stuffing out of those munchkins Kiba comes out of nowhere. "There you are." He looks at the kids with utmost fury in his eyes.

"We didn't do it, we swear!" The little girl whimpers. Temari looks over at Kiba. She asses the wetness of his hair and sweatshirt.

"They got you too, huh?" Kiba looks up, noticing Temari for the first time.

"Yeah. When'd you get here?"

"About an hour ago. I was going to head up and let Tsunade know I was here, but apparently she's in an apartment somewhere. Then Naruto fell on me and told me that he's become Hokage a month early. THEN SOME RANDOM BUNCH OF FREAK KIDS HIT ME WITH A WATER BALOON!" While Temari was ranting, the "random bunch of freak kids" ran away.

"They're gone."

"Great." Temari grinds out.

"We could look for them?" Kiba says tentively, he's very aware of how when girls are angry they take it out on the men closest to them.

"Sure." Temari brightens instantly.

Sakura and Ino (dutifully) rescued the kids. They left out the part where they were the reason the kids were being seeked, but the kids were on a need-to-know basis. This they didn't need to know. All they needed to know was the plan.

You see, while Temari and Kiba were off trying to kill the kids, Ino and Sakura did something productive with their time. They set up the park with hearts and puppies and they dressed Akamaru up in a big red heart. All the kids had to do was lead Temari to Akamaru. And Kiba to the park. The girls (if they weren't lazy) would take care of the rest. They just needed for the two not to ask why the other did this for them…

"Bet you can't catch us!" The (very frightened) children dutifully led Temari to Akamaru and hid behind an open door.

"Stupid bunch of no goo-" Temari cut short when she saw Akamaru. He leaned his head down and she got onto it. Forgetting all about killing little kids.

On the other side of Konoha, Kiba was chasing down some more kids.

"Come on dog breath. You're too slow." And just as they reached the park, Sakura hooked the kids onto a fishing line and reeled them in.

"Look at what I've caught Ino! We're having kids for dinner."

"Holy…" Kiba stood in the middle of the park, taking it all in. He was in awe. Ino set a gigantic heart behind him with the words "Kiba loves Temari."

"Alright. Now all we gotta do is enjoy the show." Sakura grabs the popcorn and shoots the kids off of the other side of the building. "Kids shouldn't be watching this." She yells at their falling forms.

As Temari enters the park she starts blushing like mad. "Hey…Kiba."

"Hey…Temari." There's an awkward silence as Temari gets off of Akamaru and walks up to Kiba.

"You know, you didn't have to do all of this to tell me you loved me." And then (to the shock of virtually everyone-cuz who knew Temari had the hots for dog boy?) she kisses him. "But really, that water balloon thing was really too much. I can't believe you got yourself wet for it too." She smiles and kisses him again.

Kiba has no idea what's going on, but like a smart man, he kisses her back and takes all of the credit.

Sakura whistles and Ino calls out "You get her tiger!" from their perch on the roof top.

"Ino!" Sakura (accidentally) hits Ino off of the building, "he likes dogs, you can't call him a tiger." She looks at where Ino was standing a minute before. "Ino? Ino?" Looking around for the blonde, who is nowhere to be found.

It doesn't hinder Sakura at all, she just goes back to munching on popcorn and watching the new couple make out. She should really do something like this with Sasuke…

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Doesn't matter as long as you review it!_

_Lemme know if you want a couple you like to be messed with!_


End file.
